Uzuki Anara
Identity Uzuki Anara, aka "Lady Hess", is a woman from Hebigakure, in the Land of Fire, who has joined the Takokujin, under Rain. A Rose By Any Other Name Background and Personality At age 7, Anara Uzuki was thought to be dead after her caravan heading towards Hebigakure was attacked. However, she was raised by the very bandits that took her as loot in the attack. She was taught to fight by a Master of Beast styles that was long thought dead by the others and learned to live the life of a bandit as she joined their ranks. When she got strong enough, her thoughts of revenge was longing for her to kill them all as it was all of their faults for her to lose the life that she was destined to have. One night she exacts her revenge and killed the bandits in one fell swoop of the hideout. She didn't leave without injury however as her body was severely damaged causing her to pass out on the side of the road near death. It was by fate alone that Rain and Satomi were traveling the same road and found her battered and bloodied body lying there. They decide to take her somewhere to revive her and the trio became good friends from then out. She swore her allegiance to Rain and Satomi as she owed the two her life. She became a member of the Takokujin that day and stood by Rains side as his enforcer and loyal friend until death takes her. Childhood (To be filled in) Adulthood (To be filled in) The Takokujin (To be filled in) Physical Appearance Just as deadly as she is beautiful, "Lady Hess" stands before you that strikes awe in the hearts of men and women alike. One of the two most notable features that adourns this beautiful hebigakure native is her mixed eyes of brown and blue. The other is the tattoo of a coiling snake going about her thigh to around her stomach and back to rest atop her right shoulder. On her back are her specialized swords she calls Twin vipers that she uses with her unique style of fighting. She wears an elaborately done dress that hugs her features in all of the right places and allows for easy manuverability that also keeps her modesty in check. She wears a red sash about her body and a pair of high-heeled boots to finish off her look of elegance. She stands at 5'10 with silky sunkissed skin with short black hair to keep it from her fields of vision for better fighting. The inlay of her skirt hides the many weapons she carries around for more covert kills when the time is right for her to strike. Abilities and Aptitudes Lady Hess's abilities lie in the martial arts style of the Snake Fist. Her mind, body and spirit moves, acts and reacts as a snake would which makes her very dangerous when in combat. Out of combat, her mind is just as strong as she is as cunning and sharp-tongued as the very reptile she imitates making her quite adept at stealth and assassination methods. Relationships and Affiliations * Konohagakure - Konoha Is a friendly enough place, but she's heard some things from the shinobi there that made her a little uneasy with their politics. There's no grudge on the village, but she does tend to tread lightly when within it's borders. * Hebigakure - During her stay at the bandit hideout just outside of Hebigakure, Anara never had the heart to go back home as she knew she's done alot of bad things for the sake of survival and couldn't ever look her parents in the face. She'll go to any lengths to avoid entering the place if at all possible. * Takokujin - Feelings about the group as a whole. ** Miyamoto Akihiko - When it comes to this chauvinist, she's practically head over heels for him, but she maintains her composure due to his piggish nature always giving her just enough willpower to not become another one of his conquest. She frequently partners with him as his other half for certain missions, but it's due to their overall abilites and team cohesion that makes them a deadly duo. ** Uchiha Rainos - Anara has devoted her life to his ideals and cause because without his aid her life would not exist right now. She look up to and respects him, but stays her distance as not to step on Satomi's shoes on that issue. ** Uchiha Mikado - The enigma that walked into Anara's life and intoxicating her with those golden eyes of hers. She's like the little sister she never had, but also the little devil she dared not play with. ** Doku Satomi - The Hebi native looks upon her like a sister she never had but, also in certain respects, treats her almost like a mother. Satomi's a bit masocistic in her ways, but it's what makes the girl fun to be around when she administers her 'healing touch' to others. ** Yamanari Asukiko - Anara's relationship with this little girl came at a transitional time in her life as Asukiko had nowhere else to turn to for a home. Feeling the girl's pain, she took Asukiko in as a sister and took the young girl under her wing to keep her safe.....mainly from Akihiko! * Others ** Person Name - Relationship. ** Person Name - Relationship.